


IV. Jealousy - Part 2

by causeimdifferent



Series: Wanted [4]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Jealousy, Love, Love Triangle, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causeimdifferent/pseuds/causeimdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas gets another letter from Philip.</p><p>And he reads it to Jimmy. Or rather: Jimmy reads it to him.</p><p>And there are tears. </p><p>Not those of the sad sort, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IV. Jealousy - Part 2

Letter number two arrives right the next morning.

As Thomas takes the envelope from Carson's hand, a swarm of butterflies goes wild with anticipation in his guts.

Or rather because Jimmy is looking on, from behind his teacup?  
  
And from under those disapprovingly arched eyebrows of his.

Thomas puts the letter in the pocket of his waistcoat, feeling giggly and he knows it shows.

 

„It's from him, right?“ Jimmy snarls, during their afternoon smoking break out in the yard.

Less a question than outright reproval.

„What?“ The corners of Thomas's mouth insist on flipping upwards.

„The letter!“ Jimmy bellows.

Thomas issues a hint of a cackle.

 

„Oh, the _letter_.“ he says with mock surprise.

„Don't you want to read it?“ Jimmy presses.

„Now, you mean?“

„Erm … why not?“

 

„To you …, you mean?“

Jimmy looks to the floor, rosy cheeks giving him away.

_Oh, this is tremendous fun._

Thomas fumbles the envelope from his pocket, Jimmy's glance scratching his hand.

 

Cream colored, laid paper, déja vu: The same as back in the day.

The letter, though, is different: Laid paper with a tint of green.

 

Thomas clears his throat: „Attention, Mr. Kent.“

Jimmy growls like an ill-tempered dog.

„Dear Thomas, your company was such a delight the other day … “,

He breaks off and Jimmy looks up.

 

Thomas needs a moment to swallow.

It's been ages since someone has voiced his appreciation.

For Thomas just being - Thomas.

_You sod still get at me in a heartbeat._

He nudges Jimmy with the letter: „You read the rest“, he says.

 

„Dear Thomas, your company was such a delight the other day … “, Jimmy begins.

Then he pauses to let the ghost of a grin tremble across his lips.

„I have, however, come to the conclusion ...“, Jimmy continues. Hesitantly now.

And a heavy brick starts to settle in the pit of Thomas's stomach.

Crushing all the butterflies.

 

„ … that you are far, far, far to good for me and I am entirely undeserving of ...“

Jimmy slows down as if having troubles deciphering.

 

„You are making this up!“ Thomas shouts.

„Arrgh, you sod!“, he growls.

So relieved he can't but laugh.

 

Thomas snatches the letter from Jimmy, who's grinning.

 _Stop breaking my heart,_ Thomas thinks, without being sure to whom this applies.

Philip or Jimmy.

Or both.

„I truly meant every word I said ...“, Thomas reads, needing all the strength he can muster to keep his voice steady. „ ... yet everyone knows words are just that and words can lie. But should you ever allow me to back them up with action - in case your current commitment ...“

_Oh no. Just keep on reading._

„... ever turns into a thing of the past – then be assured: I am ready to make up for any former misconduct. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you.“

The words before Thomas's eyes turn blurry.

_Goddamn, Philip._

 

„Everything all right?“, Jimmy asks.

Thomas swallows and nods.

Jimmy's hand squeezes his arm.

„What a sentimantal dud,“ he sneers and Thomas stifles a laugh that sounds like a sob.

 _Quite,_ he thinks, _just like me._

 

„I always thought the clink helps folks to toughen up“, Jimmy scoffs.

Thomas presses his palms against his eyes.

 „You are not crying, now, are you?“

 „Course not“, Thomas croaks.

 „Cos, you know, I wouldn't much mind that. You're my friend, remember?“

  _How could I ever forget._

 

„C'mon, I'll read the rest.“

Jimmy takes the letter from Thomas's hand.

Thomas welcomes the opportunity of Jimmy being distracted, to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Being more than relieved, that Jimmy appears to have forgotten to enquire about what Philip might mean by „current commitment“.

 

„Don't make anything up again or you'll get your bottom smacked.“

„Is that a threat or a promise“, Jimmy snickers, which effectively takes Thomas's mind off current affairs.

For a moment.

 

„Should you ever feel like watching a polo game this summer, let me know.“ Jimmy reads, "Of course you are welcome to bring a friend … Yours ever, Philip"

Jimmy looks up: "A polo game?“ he exclaims, „Oh, I'd like that!“

   
Thomas is not so sure about the polo.

   
But the idea of showing off Jimmy to Philip and Philip to Jimmy ...

Well, that idea Thomas likes very much.  
  
And so does the swarm of butterflies.


End file.
